


Curse of life

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Demons, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:20:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9815414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just something i worte up includes bad grammar and spelling and bad history repersention





	1. Chapter 1

Norway year 790 viking era

A young viking raider lay in the snow his sword driven into his spine , unable to move as his blood turned the bright white snow into a deep red. His eyes closed as his enemy left him to die 

Norway year 800 

The young viking awakes his sword now laid in front of him with a note tied to it " america , 2004 ,texas wait for the other three". He stands taking his sword and looking at himself in the reflection , he had horns and four seperate wings , his one brown hair now was as white as the snow .He slid his sword onto his back two smaller wings wrapping around it . It was time to wait for a long time , dirk strider .


	2. 2

Japan year 1185 samurai era

A young female samurai snuck through the enemy castle , unnoticed as she snuck up on the enemy warlord , but as she did his leopard pounced on her and silently tore into her neck blood everywhere as no one saw the leopard tear into her 

Japan year 1260

The samurai awoke her mask laying in front of her , she lets out a eruption of laughs as she read the note , she slipped it on as she felt herself she felt normal no wounds from the leopard, but she could barely see herself , it was like if the light bent around her . She sighed realizing that to come back from death must give a curse and hers was to be barely there like how she died unnoticed by many.  
It was time to go roxy lalonde


	3. 3

Greece year 850

A young oracle walked into the ocean having forseen this day . Two needles in her hands long robes flowing in the water behind her., tentacles rising to wrap around her legs and arms . They pulled her down drowning her , she knew this was coming but it still made her tried to get away and scream and cry though it only made it worse as she was dragged to the watery grave.

Greece year 1500

The oracle washed up on shore , gasping out for breath , she smiled as she saw the sun , but not for long as she new what was going to happen amd why she was back. She tore the note of her needles and looked down at herself , tentacles like the ones that killed her took the place of her legs . She started to sob and slipped back into the ocean.


	4. 4

Roman battlefield 1267

A young knight decimates on the batttle field under the name lawbringer he destroys as many invaders as he can . A pole axe in his left hand and a sword in his right . He is finally stop by his enemies setting him on fire and stabbing through his heavy plate armor . He dies in pain on fire and still standing

Roman battlefield 1775

A old rusty suit of armor , burst fire out of it . The young soldier inside angry and not finding any answers there he moves forward moving through oceans and anybody in his way was cut down by his burnig weapons or set on fire by his own armor. He was a being or war now . Dave strider , murder them all.


	5. 4

America texas , 2004 

Dirk sat ontop of a cathedral a little nervous . He now wore a set on skinny jeans and a leather jacket. His wings tucked under the jacket still holding the sword . He also wore a pair of pointy anime shades. The first of the next three arrived an hour later , roxy now wearing a tank top and push up bra. He mask very prominently displayed on her face . She now made herself more visible and ran over to dirk hugging him.   
Did you die too  
Uh yeah but you cant just greet you people like that what if i was a -  
Um hello are you two roxy and dirk   
Yeah im dirk   
And im roxy   
Roxy ran over to rose hugging her too laughing and crying a bit   
You guys dont know hiw mich ive looked forward to this  
Well we wont be able to talk for long , hunters are coming  
Hunters?  
Demon hunters dirk coming to capture us , when they come just give in   
Wait i have a question rosy  
Yes roxy and dont call me that  
Isnt dere supposed to be a fourth one  
Yeah thats what my note said  
Yes there is but he should be here  
As they continued talking four hunters moved into place a woman by the name of redglare leading them , she cackled as mr.crocker and mrs.english stood behind her. Dolorosa behind all of them   
"Demons you are under arrest " shouted redglare. But she was caught off guard by all three of them surrendering.she instantly starts monologing making everyone tune out , until redglares daughter and son bust into the cathedral  
Mom terezi and sol got out of the car  
Yeah we dont know were they went tho we came here to ask you , because we didnt want the demons to get him  
" what how could you be so irresbonsible"redglare questioned her kids  
Should we wait or surrender later  
Everyone is caught of guard by giggling outside along side heavy metal footsteps  
Everyone runs outside to see dave in his full metal armor still in the same condition he was in when he came back. Two young kids on his shoulder at the age of four laughing and giggling.  
While the other demons were blending in to society dave was a part of every war on the winning side , and killing everyone.  
" terezi , sol hurry come to me ". Redglare said her voice shaking a little bit , dave sat them down and unsheated his weapons as they ran over to the mom not noticing the demons .   
Momma the knight said we could play with him can we  
" no darling just go inside".  
The kids complied as dave moved foward   
Dues vult  
" surrender".   
But dave was having none of it hitting her leg with his poleaxe sending her to the ground. All of the hunters fired sending him to the ground and escroting everyone to seperate cars , and when they get to the respective houses the lock them in the basement for 13 years.


End file.
